Super Saiyan God (LOTSG)
& |similar=Super Saiyan Ultimate Super Saiyan Ultimate Evolution}}Super Saiyan God, also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue, is the result of a Saiyan infusing their Super Saiyan form with God Ki. Overview Appearance Kaestos called this form Super Saiyan God due to it looking exactly like his Super Saiyan form, but holding God Ki and blue hair. Usage and Power The Ki multiplication of this form is only 2x Saiyan Beyond God, but due to the incredible power one would attain, this is more than enough. Transferring Ki to someone while in this form can heal them without any technique as show when Kaestos transferred some of his Godly Ki to Gohan to save him from Freeza's attack. This has the added effect of granting God Ki to the recipient for a short time, and if a Saiyan is strong enough they might retain it. Kaestos attained this form during his training with Rum and first used it against Zero in his Ultimate Evolution; he managed to defeat his most hated foe after a brutal fight in Hell. At his strongest Kaestos had a God Ki of 25 in this form, but nowadays he only has a God Ki of 1.56 due to not training seriously for roughly 5 Million years. Kaestos recently began training seriously again and was later given the offer to train with Whis in order to regain his former power. Goku and Vegeta first gained this form when training with Whis, and during the fight against Gold Freeza they had a God Ki of 6, matching Goku's God Ki when he entered Saiyan God. The two used it for the first time in their fight against Golden Freeza, eventually managing to defeat the tyrant. By the time of the tournament between Universe B and C the three increased their power, with Kaestos having a God Ki of 20 in this form and Goku and Vegeta having a God Ki of 7. During the conflict against Future Zamasu and Black, Goku had a God Ki of 8 in this form while Vegeta had a God Ki of 9 after training. Kaestos' power hadn't increased noticeably at that time. Goku Black's version of this form, Super Saiyan Rose, increased his power to a God Ki of 8. Drawbacks 'Transcendent Aura -' This form can affect the world and people in it adversely if not properly controlled, but this usually isn't a problem as the transformation itself requires a great deal of Ki control. 'Ki Drain -' The Ki consumption of this form is usually negligible, but Kaestos wasn't able to hold the transformation for long when Beerus arrived on Earth due to his body not being strong enough to maintain it. 'Lack of Use-' Kaestos wasn't able to use this form by the time of Beerus' arrival at Earth due to disuse. Category:Transformation Category:Powerful Transformation Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:SSJ Forms Category:Forms of a Super-Saiyan